Adopted Earth: Barry's Tale
by Alter Alyce
Summary: A small change can make all the difference. Barry Allen, an eleven year old boy from Central City, lost everything in one night. He lost his mother, his innocent father was taken away, and he was about to be put in foster care in his hometown. The place where no one believed him. One man changed it all. He was only one call away, and no he was not superman. Earth 42 of Milmaverse


**Haloo**

**So here I am again with another work in a semi crossover fashion.**

**This work was inspired by Karry Universe by KarryMaster and Karry Beta**

**They made a really good and elaborate story. Which includes the Multiverse and pretty diverse characters. I love it. So given the chance to make a world for the fic I jumped into it. ****Hope you like it**

Work for Fanfiction Milma Verse. Earth 42

Chapter 1 : The Call.

Central City was a technologically growing city. The years have been kind to the City and most of her citizens. Their leaders weren't corrupt money hounds. Their wealthy gave back to the city. And for the most part, their justice system was fair and secure.

However, for Barry Allen, it was a living hell

In a week, his whole world had torn apart. His father was wrongfully imprisoned, his mother was murdered, and the man who killed her was something that came right out of a comic book. And as a small child of eleven, he has no way of proving the truth without the rest of the city claiming mental instability.

He was a small boy, but he was smarter than most of his peers. His best friend Iris was stronger than he was. And frankly speaking he needed some time to heal.

While the Wests were a godsend into his current hell, it didn't always help. Barry waited for Iris at the benches right beside the front door of the school. And dreaded footsteps were moving his way.

Someone snatched the book right of his hands.

"Aww Allen, too slow as always" Frank Dens sneered. "What are you still doing here freak? Shouldn't you be going out to murder a cat or something."

"Give it back, Dens."

"Who's going to make me, freak?" Frank towered over Barry while Tony Woodward and their friends surrounded Barry. "Crying to your criminal daddy?"

"He's didn't do it." Barry said.

"Who is going to believe a little Freak like you?" Frank said.

"And Who is going to believe a thug like you wouldn't do the same?" Barry sneered back "Weekly detention, History of violence, it's only a matter of time until you're going to spend time in Juvie."

"Maybe I'll even get an award!" he said with a smirk. "Afterall, I'll be getting rid of a Freak."

Barry pushed off one of their friends taking them by surprise. And he started running. The boys started giving him a chase.

~()~

Iris West was worried. She left her class and headed to her locker swiftly after so she could meet with Barry who was probably waiting for her. It wouldn't surprise her if she found him right outside her classroom waiting so they could return home together. But recently he'd been distancing himself. He would wait for her alone outside the school rather than talk with his old friends within the halls. However, when she went out of the school halls, Barry wasn't waiting for her outside as usual.

First, she thought that Barry had gone ahead and went home without her. But after looking around she found Barry's backpack thrown on the hedges around the school's entrance.

"Johnny, have you seen Barry?"

"Not today." he said regretfully. "Though I heard from the Terror Twins that they saw Barry being chased by Frank and his gang again."

"Which way?"

"They said they were heading to the bleachers."

"Thanks Johnny." Iris said running off with Barry's bag in hand. She ducked under the support beams under the metal seats while the Varsity sports teams were warming up and working out on the field. She overheard some of the Coaches talking while looking for Barry under the bleachers.

"Too bad about the Allens, eh?" one of them said. "I remember Henry. He was really devoted to his wife too. You think you'd know a guy."

"Yeah, and that kid. I never thought that kid would turn into a hellion."

"Nora would be so disappointed." another said. "She was one of a kind."

"I saw that kid picking fights with Woodward and his friends again."

"That kid is going downhill fast." the first one said. "He was such a smart and nice kid too."

"With that kind of history, I wouldn't be surprised if we find him in Juvie in a few years."

Iris couldn't listen anymore she had to find Barry. If Tony and the others were after Barry again, who knows what she would find. It didnt take her long before she found him curled up into himself under the bleachers at the far side of the field.

"Barry!" Iris turned him over and he groaned nursing an arm to his chest. "What did Tony and Frank do?"

"Bleachers." He groaned. "I fell around six feet. I think my arm is broken."

"I'll call dad. He'll bring us to the hospital."

Iris helped Barry to his feet as they walked back to the school entrance where Joe would pick them up.

As much as Iris loves having Barry at her place and he's her best friend, he cannot stay. The situation was getting out of hand. He needs help. And this was beyond her expertise. Barry is not going to survive elementary school much more high school at Central City. There were very few people who could help change that. But she knew one that could.

It took a lot of convincing before she could get her dad to bring her to Iron Heights. Her father couldn't fathom why she would want to talk to Henry. Even if Henry claimed he was not guilty, he was still in a prison which houses Central City's dangerous and deadly.

Henry was brought in by two armored guards.

"Joe? Iris?" Henry asked with concern. "Did something happen to Barry?"

"He's fine." Joe said. "He just got a little banged up at school. But other than a broken arm, he's fine."

"What happened?" Henry demanded. "Why are you here?"

"Actually, Iris wanted to talk to you." Joe said hesitantly. "She said it was important."

"Yes, it is." Iris said. "Dad, would it be okay, if I talked to Henry privately."

"Whatever you need to say to him, you can say in front of me."

Iris placed a hand on Joe's arm. "Please dad?"

Joe looked at his daughter's determined eyes and sighed. "Alright, but I will be just over there."

He pointed at the guard near the door. He gave her hand a squeeze and nodded to Henry before going to talk to the guard on duty.

"So what can I do for you, Iris?" Henry asked kindly.

"You need to get Barry out of Central City." Iris insisted. "After all that happened, the student and the teachers don't trust him anymore. They think he's just another troublemaker."

"Iris, I know you would do anything to help Barry. And I would do everything in my power to help. But look at me." Henry said raising the handcuffs helplessly. "I can't do anything for him here."

"There must be someone who could help. A friend? family? Or maybe even your lawyer friend?"

"You and Joe have helped us more than you know, Iris." Henry said. "You took Barry in when he needed it the most. I know it's going to be hard, but I know Barry, he'll pull though."

"Just think about it." Iris insisted. "I think it would be better for Barry if he went somewhere he could start anew."

Iris stood up and walked out of the room. Joe and the other guards were looking at her direction confused. The guards looked towards Henry who had a contemplative face. They brought him back to his cell.

Henry stared at the ceiling of his cell. While he understood what Barry wanted, Iris had a point. His little boy knew he was innocent. He knew the truth and would do everything in his power to make sure that the world would know. And Henry knew in his heart that Barry cannot live this way.

What happened to their family was a freak occurrence, but as his father, it was right that it was him who would take the consequences so that Barry can live his life as normal as possible. It was too late to help Henry. But Barry is not beyond help. And there was only one person who could help him.

~()~

Barry was slowly trying to build his science fair project with a broken arm. It was a struggle. Trying to put together circuits was complicated enough with two hands. However, having one arm in a sling it just added to some of the challenges.

He really wanted to make this Robot. The science behind it was so complex but so attainable it was tempting. He just needed to connect the circuit correctly with the right algorithm he should be able to let it shoot lasers.

While he was slowly connecting the red wire with his injured hand, the doorbell rang. He could hear Iris climb up the stairs. She knocked at his door.

"Barry, there's someone here to see you."

"Okay." Barry said with a sigh. He put down the wires and went down. He never expected the people siting with Joe at the living room.

"Barry! What happened to you?" A blonde-haired woman started fussing over Barry. He could barely recognize who it was until he saw the man behind her.

"Hi, Uncle Alex." He said. "I'm fine Aunt Karol."

"What do you mean you're fine?" Karol demanded. "Your arm was broken in three places and from the looks of it you might've fractured some ribs as well."

"How did you know?"

"My cousin used to come home with a few bumps and bruises like that." Karol said waving it off. She then looked at Barry seriously. "What happened?"

"Just some kids at school. I'm fine." Barry insisted. "The doctors said I'll be fine in. Few weeks."

"What is being done by the school?" Alex demanded. "If the students are fighting and ending up with a student with broken bones, the school should be taking disciplinary action. If those children are violent now as young children, what more when they reach their majority when they're on the peak of physicality."

Barry scoffed. "They won't do anything, Mom and Dad used to go report these instances at the school and the kids just got a slap on the wrist."

"This is unacceptable."

"Sweetheart, this isn't the time to argue. We'll be out of here before they can do anything."

"Not if i have anything to say about it."

"Why are you here?" Barry asked. "I thought you were flying back to France today."

"Change of plans." Karol said. "Your Uncle Alex got a new job in Ohio, and we want you to come with us."

"What?" Barry asked pulling away from his Aunt. "But I love Central City. Dad is here and what about my friends? My school?"

"Barry, you're only torturing yourself staying in that school."

"I'm not going." Barry insisted. "I can stay here with Iris and Joe."

"What about when you start high school?" Alex countered. "Joe is a cop. He had a daughter himself. Do you want him to pay or your tuition as well?"

Tears were slowly glistening on his eyes. "But…"

"Alex." Karol scolded. She looked kindly at Barry. "Barry, we know you don't want to leave your friends here. Iris and Joe will no doubt take good care of you. But we believe that it would be better if you come to Ohio with your Uncle and I. After all that happened here in Central City, it might be better if you stay with us for a bit. You'd be safer."

"But dad didn't do it."

"I don't doubt you, Honey."

"Karol…" Karol glared at Alex who shut his mouth with a frown.

"You believe me?" Barry said in surprise. "You believe me. Dad didn't do it."

"Your dad loved your mom." Karol said. "Whatever happened that night is a mystery. But one thing is true. Right now, your dad would want you to be safe. If what you're saying is true."

"It is!"

"Then whoever killed your mom would still be out there. And he would know that her eleven-year-old boy is still alive. And vulnerable."

Barry suddenly shivered in fear. "But what about my dad?"

"Your dad will be safe in Iron Heights. He would want you to be safe. He would rather serve his sentence in Iron Heights than lose you."

"But if you believe me, why can't you just help me get the proof."

"Right now, the wound is too fresh. People have made up their minds. You need to let them cool down before they will see what is in their face. By that time, you will be able to prove them wrong."

"Really."

"Yes." Karol said confidently. "But before that, Henry would want you to be safe. He would want you to be taken cared of."

"But Joe…"

"I know Joe is a capable father. But you need more than that. You need time to heal. You need some time away from Central City. Ohio has this private school that we think would be good for you. They have an amazing science program. And they have a no tolerance bullying policy."

Barry looked over at Iris who was looking at him encouragingly.

He sighed. "Okay."

"Okay." Karol said with a smile. "We'll be here all week. Your Uncle will handle all the stuff in the school while you and I will go back to your old home tomorrow so we can pack up the stuff before we go okay."

Barry just nodded tears slowly trickling down his cheek.

"Oh Barry." Karol wrapped her arms around Barry. Wrapped in the warm embrace, Barry finally allowed to let the tears fall.

**So There's Chapter 1**

**Unemployment has given me some time to write again. So I am starting to work on this fic and others old and new. I might finish off the Allen Twins soon I have two chapters in the works to round it out.**

**'til then...**

**Leave me a Review and check out my other works and Karry Universe.**


End file.
